Let's Go Find Someplace New
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Craig always had dreams to leave the shithole of South Park. He always wanted to leave and make a new life for himself. Of course, needing to drag Kenny along meant he was stuck with constant sex, drugs and alcohol


**Description:** **Craig always had dreams to leave the shithole of South Park. He always wanted to leave and make a new life for himself. Of course, needing to drag Kenny along meant he was stuck with constant sex, drugs and alcohol  
** **Fandom: South Park  
Pairing: Crenny (Craig x Kenny)  
Rating: M **

❦ • _~ • ~ •_ _• ~ • ~ •_

His eyes were as smoky as the tainted air he breathed in. Craig's dull eyes watched as Kenny's tongue darted out to lick his grinning lips. Kenny pulled the rolled up joint to his mouth, breathing in another hit of what he hoped would be the high he needed. Except it wasn't doing it for him this time. He flicked the joint that once peacefully rested between his fingers over to Craig with disappointment. The other teen slowly held up the drug, sniffing it before grunting and holding it to his lips. His lips pressed on it as he sucked in the poisoned smoke. He closed his eyes, feeling the painful toxins fill his lungs. The relief of breathing out such a horrid feeling was what Craig was really looking for. A normal ciggy full of nicotine and poisonous chemicals would've been fine but who turns down weed when they're hanging out with Kenny.

"So, is this it?" Craig's nasally voice broke the peaceful silence as he passed the joint back to Kenny. Kenny brought the drag to his lips and stared over at Craig. The two naked boys chilled in the filth of Kenny's bedroom. Neither of them cared about the rats that were avoiding the week old foods, the countless bottles of various alcohols, the crack pipes, the cummy clothes, the used condoms and the overall disgusting state of Kenny's bedroom. They didn't give a fuck as long as they _could_ fuck.

Kenny sniffled, answering Craig before sucking in more of the life ruiner. "Fucking wasn't enough?" Kenny joked, his red rimmed eyes checking out as much detail of Craig's naked frame as he could. He coughed out the smoky weed as he passed it back to Craig. The dark haired teen just took it and leaned against the wall by Kenny's bed. He signed, staring into the redness of Kenny's eyes. They were once a bright beautiful blue, but now they're just dark. There was no other way to describe them other than dark. There was no light, there was no joy. Right now there was hardly any blue. Just a little bit of grey iris and a whole lot of pupil.

"Can we go somewhere?" Craig asked as he used the windowsill that was near him as a way to put the joint out. He pressed the lit end into the windowsill then just left it there. Kenny frowned at Craig's actions but still listened.

"Go where?" Kenny asked, scratching a random itchy spot on his leg.

"Away... Don't you just fucking hate it here? In South Park? There's nothing good for us here... We should just leave..." Kenny stared at Craig as he spoke in that usual deadpan voice. His expression and his tone never changing. _'Here we go with this again'_ Kenny thought.

"Alright- let's do it," Kenny sat up properly, not caring that the dustmite infested, ripped sheets fell completely off his sweaty body. The temperature may have been cold and the heater may have failed to ever warm anything up, but Kenny was hot. He was sweating. The weed always messed with his body like that, plus being fucked repeatedly for a few hours straight without rest can do that to a guy.

Craig sighed, his lungs and body still feeling slightly fuzzy from inhaling the drug earlier. Neither of them were really effected by that crap anymore. They got drunk faster than they got high which said a lot for Craig considering he was a light weight. Kenny remembered introducing Craig to drugs. He got so high off his first hit of ecstasy that Kenny was worried he wouldn't come down. Now the drugs don't even do anything. Sometimes they get a little tinge of excitement but their hormones and orgasms are the only high they manage to get.

"Let's just take my Mums car and go. Let's just go," Craig said enthusiastically. Craig hated South Park. He hated his family. His friends. He hated everyone. He even hated Kenny. He just learnt to tolerate the prick.

"Where do you wanna go too?" Kenny asked as he laid down on his side. He leaned forwards and grabbed at Craig's toes. Craig didn't even care as Kenny's slender fingers slipped between each of his toes. Kenny started to pick at one of Craig's toenails as the teen answered him.

"Anywhere but here. But I'm not going unless you come too..." Craig tried to inhale some sort of fresh air deeply but all he got was the horrible fumes of the room. The room reeked of weed, rat shit vodka and sex. Kenny started to move his hand away from Craig's toes, slowly sliding it up the inside of Craig's leg; past his ankle, past his knee then finally up to rest on Craig's lap.

"You wanna go hey?" Kenny smirked, shuffling closer Craig to make whispering more effective. "Well I want to _cum_... If you know what I mean," Kenny emphasized the word 'cum' so that Craig wouldn't confuse what he was meaning.

"We just finished fucking don't you want to take a break?" Craig raised a lazy eyebrow, really not caring about whatever bullshit response Kenny was going to give. Kenny slowly slid his hand further down, his fingers lightly tracing the skin of Craig's flaccid penis.

"Will you fuck me hard when we get to this new place?" Kenny smirked as he gently wrapped his fingers around the moderate length of Craig's cock. Craig sighed and stared out the window, barely even noticing let alone caring about what Kenny's hand was doing.

"I always fuck you hard don't be a dickhead," Craig nasally stated. He stared out into the early morning. The South Park sky at 3am was dark yet oddly bright. Dark blue and black colours swirled around grey clouds that were hidden with the night somehow shined. The moon was barely visible and there was not a star in sight. Every house had each of its lights off. The night looked silent and eerie. Craig decided tonight would be the night they left to find some place new. Tonight was beautifully perfect for him and Kenny to start their new adventure.

Kenny moved his hand slickly over Craig's overly used dick. He held it firmly and started to slide his hand up and down. Craig noticed what Kenny was doing now. The dark haired male just sighed and looked down, watching as his knob disappeared when Kenny's fingers covered it then when they reached the base his tip would pop out again. Craig's eyes slowly moved to look at Kenny, who was smiling at how Craig's dick started to harden in his hand. Kenny started to pump Craig's growing erection even harder, making Craig's body slightly tense up.

"Are you right there?" Craig asked with a raised eyebrow. Kenny blinked innocently up at him as he scooted over. With the taste of alcohol and weed on his tongue, no shits were given as Kenny swirled his tongue around the tip of Craig's penis. Craig usually felt uncomfortable when Kenny gave him blowjobs after his unprotected dick had just pounded the blond's ass. But Kenny looked like he wasn't going to stop at Craig anything though.

"Completely 103% fine," Kenny smiled as he leaned down to engulf more of Craig's dick. The second the hot, moist heat of Kenny's mouth fully surrounded Craig's penis, Craig had lost it.

Craig shoved Kenny over onto his back, grunting and getting up to crawl between Kenny's legs. He tightly grabbed Kenny's thighs, digging whatever he had of his ragged nails into Kenny's bruised thighs. Kenny gasped out an unpleasant cry when Craig started to draw blood.

"Do I really have to fuck you again?" Craig asked in his usual monotone. Kenny coughed, inhaling sharply. Craig had temporarily winded him but that didn't matter right now. Craig dragged his finger nails up Kenny's body with a small smirk, scratching into the boy's skin. Kenny hissed but made no attempt to push Craig away from him. The scratching brought on a stinging sensation but he _loved_ it. Kenny stare dup at Craig with a burning desire. He wanted to feel more of his addiction inside him.

"Of course you have to fuck me again," Kenny spat playfully. Craig rolled his eyes then moved his hands around Kenny's body so he could grab a hold of the blonds arse. He held onto it then flipped Kenny over onto his stomach. Craig didn't mind being rough with Kenny, and Kenny loved when Craig was rough with him. The suddenness of being flipped onto his stomach forced air to be knocked out of Kenny's lungs. He coughed then arched his back, getting on all fours and sticking his arse out for Craig. The dark haired boy looked down at Kenny, taking a moment to chuckle at the other boy's horniness.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you McCormick..?" He smirked, his hands slowly sliding up to cup Kenny's butt cheeks. His thumbs slid to Kenny's arse crack, resting in the middle.

"Just fuck me already Craig… don't you want to go?" Kenny's voice was laced with a poisonous smirk. This was the type of tone that manipulated Craig very easily. Craig sighed then used his two thumbs to harshly spread Kenny's abused hole open. Kenny groaned, his eyes tearing up slightly as he looked back at Craig from over his shoulder. "Do we really have to do it on this angle? What if I want to kiss you?" Kenny asked with fake cuteness.

Craig just poked his right thumb into Kenny's arse-hole. Kenny sucked in a breath as Craig's thumb pushed past the first ring of muscle and the hour old cum. Craig was surprised it hadn't dried up by now. He just shrugged and used one hand to hold onto Kenny's hips, the other moving down to his slick erection. He gave it a few strokes before pressing the tip at Kenny's hole. Kenny rested his forehead on the mattress, holding the back of his messy hair as he tightly closed his eyes with excitement. Craig just sat the tip of his penis there, not pushing in as he looked around.

"You still got that joint?" He jokingly asked. Kenny dazedly looked around, not knowing where Craig had left it. He shrugged then rested his head back down.

"You had it last," he stated. "Hurry up though, if you wanna go soon I'd like to be fucked…" Kenny sighed. Craig looked around, spotting the drug on the windowsill. He leaned over to grab it, also blindly reaching around for the lighter while keeping just his knob inside Kenny. He relit the smoke, taking a puff before leaning over Kenny's back. He exhaled deeply, making sure the warm smoke ghosted over Kenny's skin. Kenny shivered, trying to clench his arse muscles around Craig. Craig held the joint close to Kenny's butt, pressing the burning end into his arse cheek at the same time as thrusting all of his length into the blond. Kenny's back arched even more as he let out a howling cry. His arse reflexively tried to tighten around the intrusion as well as the general pain from the smoke.

"What the fuck man?!" Kenny yelled angrily. He wanted to move away but he also wanted to feel Craig completely fill him again. Kenny huffed, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he tried to push his arse down on Craig's dick. Craig groaned, breathing in more of the weed before using Kenny's arse to put the but out again. He twisted the badly rolled joint into Kenny's skin, making Kenny cry out in pain. He gripped the bed sheets, trying to get more of Craig's dick inside him to try and get rid of the pain. "Did you have to burn me?! What the fuck?" Kenny's voice roared with anger.

"Shh… Do you want me to burn you?" Craig plainly asked as he slowly started to pull himself out. Kenny let out a long groan, whimpering a soft "I don't care" while he silently prayed for more of Craig to be inside him. Craig was back to keeping the tip sitting in the warm, loose heat of Kenny's willing anus. He played with the lighter for a bit, sparking it up every now and then. He flicked it so that he could hold a steady flame, smirking as he moved his hand forward to hold the flame against the soft, burnt flesh of Kenny's butt cheek. Kenny lept forwards this time, hissing and moving a hand to hold his arse cheek.

"Would you fucking stop burning me?" Kenny asked, his eyes getting teary as he felt the burnt spots. Craig's eyes moved down Kenny's body though. He moved himself around so that he could look down at Kenny's penis.

"Kenny… Why do you want me to fuck you when you're not even hard?" Craig sighed, looking down at Kenny's flaccid dick Kenny just blushed, rolling his eyes and laying down properly, one hand still rubbing into the minor burn wounds.

"Let's just go to sleep…" Kenny sighed. Craig turned his head to look out the window. He sighed again while staring out at the sky. It was always like this. He never got the chance to actually leave. He was trapped here. He was trapped in South Park. He laid back down, facing the cracked and moldy ceiling above him. His eyes followed the cracks, then his eyelids slid shut and he inhaled the horrible smells of the room again. This is what his life was. Fucking Kenny while they got off their faces together. They never ran away to find their new place. They just stayed here. Repeating that same process every night. As much as Craig hated it…

He still loved it.


End file.
